Conspiracy
by Calliope L
Summary: One-shot... Heu ben sinon pour le résumé... faut lire


**Titre** : Conspiracy.  
**Auteur** : Calliope… eh oui encore moi !  
**Base** : Gundam Wing.  
**Genre** : Défouloir essentiellement, Mention de HET, POV.  
**Couple** : 2M.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas tous à moi… enfin j'ai presque rien à dire dans ce disclaimer… euh Bonne lecture ?

**Conspiracy.**

Vous est-il déjà arrivé d'avoir l'impression que tout le monde complotait contre vous ?  
Que sans même que vous vous en rendiez compte, on essayait de se débarrasser de vous ? Enfin, débarrasser dans le sens d'éloigner pas d'éradiquer, ça va de soi !  
Ça fait bizarre quand la réalité vous saute subitement aux yeux.  
Vous êtes là, tranquilou en train de vous occuper de vos affaires personnelles, et soudain ça vous apparaît clair comme de l'eau de roche ! ON NE VEUT PLUS DE VOUS !  
Bien sûr ça survient toujours de façon subtile, d'un détail sans importance mais que vous finissez par remarquer.  
Oh, jamais rien de bien grave : vous revenez de mission, vous faîtes un petit détour par l'infirmerie pour un contrôle de routine et vous allez ensuite vous réfugier dans votre chambre, à l'abri de tout regard indiscret, afin de pouvoir crier au monde la douleur que vous procure l'échec cuisant que vous venez d'essuyer. Et puis là vous avez votre révélation : il manque un papier dans ce bordel que vous nommez votre chambre, bordel qui d'ailleurs a disparu suite à la folie furieuse de la ménagère maniaco-dépressive.  
Vous vous dites : « Okay, c'est pas grave, je gère la situation ! ». Vous prenez votre courage à deux mains, vous descendez dans la cuisine pour faire votre investigation auprès de vos amis d'infortune que vous vous êtes pris à aimer comme votre propre famille et vous balancez un tonitruant :  
  
- Salut les gars, ça gaze ?  
- Non Maxwell, mais par contre toi tu pollues notre espace vital ! répondit le chinois d'un ton qu'il voulait sarcastique.  
- Oh Wufei de mon cœur, que ferais-je sans tes sarcasmes ? répliquais-je d'un ton aussi ironique que je le pu.  
- Je sais pas mais moi sans toi, je vivrais HEU-REUX !!!!!! renchérit le chinois en se faisant force pour garder son sang froid.  
- Allez vous prendre le bec ailleurs, j'arrive pas à me concentrer dans ce tintamarre ! explosa Heero, relevant pour la peine le nez de son laptop.  
- A tes ordres chef Yuy, mais avant, je pourrais savoir pourquoi Quatre a fait le ménage dans ma chambre ? lui demandais-je en me plaçant face à lui.  
- Il ne l'a pas fait, c'est moi, répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
- Heero ? Mais pourquoi ? répondis-je complètement interloqué.  
- Pour la sauvegarde des colonies pardi ! intervint Wufei, s'attirant ainsi un de mes regards noirs.  
- Non, juste parce que j'en avais marre de vivre dans le bordel. Tu n'aurais pas occulté le fait que j'occupe la même pièce que toi, par le plus grand des hasards ? reprit Heero, replongeant le nez dans son rapport.  
- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas juste viré mes affaires de ton coin ? continuais-je en abattant mon poing sur la table.  
- Je l'ai fait mais j'ai pas pu m'arrêter à temps pour empêcher la catastrophe inévitable qui te pendait au nez depuis le temps que je te dis de ranger ta chambre, déclara-t-il le plus simplement du monde.  
- ……, fut la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche avant que je ne disparaisse en haut des escalier.  
- Je mets une croix dans le calendrier : Yuy a cloué le bec à Maxwell qui s'en est retourné faire son eau de boudin dans sa nouvelle chambre !!!!! ricana le chinois en se servant un bol de thé et en joignant le geste à la parole.  
  
Je le hais… pas parce qu'il a raison – il a tord - mais parce que dans toutes les situations il a le dernier mot qui tue.  
Ouais je suis retourné dans ma chambre, ouais j'ai pris un grand coup dans la gueule sous la nouvelle, ouais j'ai la rage au ventre contre mon super colocataire Monsieur-propre-Yuy. Mais je retourne dans ma chambre uniquement pour voir les dégâts qui ont suivit le nettoyage-par-le-vide-post-autodestruction-yuyenne.  
…… L'horreur. On peut dire que quand il fait les choses, il lésine pas sur les moyens le bougre ! Plus rien ne traîne de mes fringues jusqu'à l'infime grain de poussière qui a eu le malheur de croiser le chemin de Crassminator ! Heureusement il n'a pas touché à ce qui était entreposé dans les placards et autres rangements dans le genre. Tout ce à quoi je tenais vraiment.  
J'ignore comment j'en suis arrivé là – une valise à la main avec le strict minimum, bible, croix, thunes, fringues de rechange -, mais je n'ai pas ralenti ni hésité une seule seconde : me voici moi, Duo Maxwell, marchant le long d'une route menant au spatioport au gré du hasard, partant le temps de quelques semaines histoire de me recentrer sur mes vraies priorités. Ou alors simplement jusqu'à ce qu'ils expriment le besoin urgent de me revoir parmi eux… plutôt deux semaines parce que si je dois attendre après eux, autant m'engager dans l'armée car j'aurais le temps d'atteindre le plus haut rang avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de mon absence !

-----------

Ça fait bientôt une semaine que je suis sur Terre, une semaine que je les ai laissés en plan sans leur dire où j'allais ni pourquoi… une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelles "from the colony"  
Grand bien me fasse ! C'est pas comme si je leur manquais… et la réciproque est également vraie !  
D'ailleurs j'ai même fait une rencontre : une fille qui s'appelle Merlien[1]. Elle est trop sympa et super jolie : elle est un chouia plus grande que moi avec de grands yeux noirs rieurs, mais où l'on sent cependant une note d'amertume, et ses cheveux grand Dieu ! Plus longs que les miens et semblables au plumage d'un corbeau !  
Je l'ai rencontrée dès mon arrivée – ma tournée des "best place" pour s'éclater – et ça a tout de suite accroché. Je sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a attiré chez elle, peut-être ses cheveux aux premiers abords et sans doute aussi son attitude blasée face à la vie, l'attitude de ceux qui ne vivent plus pour eux-mêmes… mon attitude de certains jours.  
Bon, je dois reconnaître qu'on était un peu bourrés ce soir-là, qu'on est partis un peu en vrille et tout ce qui s'en suit et que depuis je squatte chez elle jusqu'à une durée indéterminée… en gros jusqu'à la fin de mon embargo contre les colonies.  
D'ailleurs bien qu'on dise "pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle", je crains un peu de ne pas avoir eu d'ordre de mission. Ils ont pourtant mon numéro de portable, mon adresse email et même si je peux pas me connecter à partir de l'ordinateur de Merlien, j'ai toujours la possibilité de le faire en branchant mon téléphone portable sur mon laptop, que j'ai sur moi, donc pas de lézards…  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ? Ton visage est aussi décomposé que le cadavre de mes parents…, s'enquit Merlien, levant les yeux de sa lecture.  
- Merde…  
- Quoi ? T'es tombé enceinte suite à nos frasques nocturnes ? continua-t-elle toujours aussi impassible.  
- J'ai oublié mon portable à la pension de famille…  
  
Ouais, on va dire que vivre avec des pilotes ressemble quelque peu à une vie dans une pension de famille, même si ce ne sont pas des pensionnaires rêvés. Bref j'ai évité le mensonge total.  
  
- Et ? demanda-t-elle pour me tirer les vers du nez.  
- Je peux pas surfer.  
- Duo… on habite au-dessus d'un cybercafé, me lança-t-elle au bord du désespoir.  
- Ah c'est vrai… j'suis vraiment tête en l'air quelques fois ! fis-je en me frottant l'arrière du crâne et en arborant un air gêné.  
- No comment, finit-elle en replongeant le nez dans sa lecture.

----------

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, la jeune fille quitta sa position avachie sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre unique qu'ils partageaient dans le petit appartement. Elle s'assit devant l'ordinateur qui trônait sur le bureau. Après avoir effectué maintes opérations une fenêtre Internet s'ouvrit, lui permettant de consulter sa boîte mail. Elle supprima tous les messages louches, spams, chaînes, pubs et ceux avec des sujets débiles puis entama une discussion plutôt animée avec un internaute.

---------

Quand je revins de mon petit tour, Merlien était toujours affalée sur le canapé comme un cachalot échoué sur la plage, lisant un magasine limite porno et sirotant un cocktail dont la couleur faisait penser à celle de l'eau à la sortie d'un égout.  
  
- Alors ? me demanda-t-elle avec un air où l'on sentait la curiosité pointer.  
- Rien. De toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais des amis quelque part dans cet univers peuplé d'ingrats et d'humains en phase de régression avancée.  
- Euh ouais… si tu le dis. Et les pensionnaires ?  
- …… On n'a jamais vraiment été amis de toute façon. Ils ne s'apercevront même pas de mon absence.  
- Je trouve quand même ça malheureux, fit-elle prenant un air peiné.  
- Moi aussi, et tu sais pas à quel point.  
  
Je lui donnais un léger baiser sur la joue avant d'aller me coucher pour une nuit vierge de tout rêves ou cauchemars.

--------

- Où est Duo ? demanda un TGV blond en surgissant dans la salle commune  
- Sûrement en train de bouder dans son gundam, répondit le chinois comme si il parlait de l'avenir d'un fruit pourri.  
- Wufei ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça fait une semaine qu'il boude dans son gundam sans rien manger ? s'exclama Quatre avec indignation.  
- Qui te dit qu'il ne mange pas ?  
- Y a toujours autant de trucs infâmes dans le frigo et je te signale au passage que notre nouvelle base est sur un astéroïde ! continua le blondinet en s'approchant dangereusement du pilote du Shenlong.  
- Il est peut-être mort BLAFF… mais je plaisante Quatre, t'énerve pas !  
- Comment ça « t'énerve pas » ? Je te signale que si on a une mission on est dans la merde !!!  
- Il n'est pas dans son gundam, intervint une voix monocorde.  
- Heero ? Alors où est-il ? s'enquit le pilote du Sandrock, un brin d'inquiétude dans le regard.  
- Sur Terre. Avec un contact. Déclara-t-il simplement.  
- Tu le fais surveiller ? s'indigna le blond.  
- Hn.  
  
Quatre retourna dans ses quartiers, jugeant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse plus précise du soldat parfait.  
  
- C'est de leur faute après tout.

--------

- Salut Merlien ! J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer ! annonçais-je en surgissant dans la pièce comme un ouragan.  
- 'jour 'uo. 'é 'uoi ? demanda la jeune fille émergeant doucement des bras de Morphée.  
- Je me suis trouvé un job… Ben fais pas cette tête, je vais pas vivre à tes crochets éternellement. Et puis c'est pas à plein temps, comme ça je pourrais t'embêter le reste de la journée.  
- C'est super… je suis contente pour toi, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Tu commences quand ?  
- Dans une heure… je suis rentré pour te l'annoncer.  
- Amuse-toi bien… moi je vais faire une petite sieste.  
  
Je suivis du regard ma colocataire et m'apprêtais à sortir quand j'entendis quelque chose d'insolite que je n'aurais pas crû entendre ici.  
  
- Heero… on a un problème.  
  
Je me rapprochais et collais mon oreille à la porte, suffisamment pour entendre le reste de la conversation.  
  
- Rapport ?  
- Il a décroché un job à mi-temps.  
- Je vois. Je t'envoie un ordre de mission.  
  
Je reculais lentement, totalement en état de choc, avant de partir précipitamment vers le petit resto où j'avais trouvé une place comme serveur.  
  
- J'arrive pas à le croire. Dire que je lui faisais confiance. Merlien est un agent qui bosse pour Heero et qui me surveille. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle avait accès à mes fichiers internet. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'avais pas de nouvelles des Mads ou des autres. J'ai bien fait de changer mon mot de passe ce matin.  
  
Je pressais le pas tout en me demandant comment faire évacuer le resto avant que Merlien ne vienne régler le "problème".

-------

Duo était seul au milieu de la cuisine. Tout le personnel et la clientèle avaient été évacués sous le prétexte d'une fuite de produits radioactifs en provenance d'un baril oublié par mégarde à la cave.  
Un bruit de verre brisé.  
Une forte odeur de gasoil… sûrement un cocktail Molotov.  
Les flammes qui dévorent lentement la charpente et se propagent.  
Une forme prise au milieu des flammes.  
Une sirène au loin.  
Des hommes qui forcent une porte.  
Puis du noir mêlé à une odeur âcre et une chaleur atteignant les limites du supportable.

--------

La forme étendue ouvre deux grands yeux voilés. L'ombre à côté d'elle se précipite hors de la chambre et revient avec plusieurs autres. Beaucoup de monde s'agite autour de la forme sans s'apercevoir qu'elle ne les voit pas. Puis tout le monde sort de la pièce sauf une qui reste auprès du lit où est étendue la forme.  
  
- Je suis contente que tu te sois enfin réveillé.  
- Qui est là ?  
- Merlien.  
- Où ?  
- Nous sommes sur L1. Il n'y avait pas le bon équipement sur Terre et je…  
- Non, où tu es ?  
  
La jeune fille arbora une expression de surprise avant de répondre à la question posée en prenant la main de son "vis-à-vis".  
  
- Je suis tout prêt. Tu ne vois rien ?  
- Je vois flou mais bon, ça doit être dû au choc de l'explosion donc ce n'est que temporaire… Merlien ?  
- Oui ?  
- Qui est avec toi ?  
- Ce sont des amis du "pensionnat".  
- Il me semble t'avoir dit que je n'avais pas d'amis.  
- Mais Duo… ils se faisaient du souci pour toi !  
- Mensonge… je n'ai jamais intéressé personne et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait à présent.  
- Duo…  
- Sortez !  
  
Une ombre sortit de son immobilisme et s'avança vers le lit. Elle tenta d'entrer en contact avec le blessé mais son mouvement fut arrêté par un poing lancée à l'aveuglette qui la manqua de peu.  
  
- Ne. Me. Touche. Pas. Traître.  
- Tu divagues Duo.  
- J'aurais préféré mais de toute façon je n'ai jamais été plus à tes yeux qu'un être insignifiant qui ne faisait que te gêner… une mission qu'il fallait poursuivre pour en garder le contrôle… mais ça fait déjà longtemps que tu as perdu ce contrôle Heero, tout comme les autres. Quant à toi Merlien…  
- Mais Duo… tenta d'intervenir Quatre.  
- Suffit ! Merlien… je sais que tu me surveillais… que tu étais sous les ordres d'Heero… que tu fouillais mes fichiers jusqu'à ce que je change les codes d'accès. Désolé, mais je ne te fais plus confiance… à aucun de vous d'ailleurs.  
  
Le blond, les larmes aux yeux, essaya d'intervenir mais en vain.  
  
- Sortez.  
- Duo…  
Merlien  
- Sor-tez.  
- Duo…  
Quatre  
- FOUTEZ-MOI LE CAMP ! JE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR ! OUBLIEZ-MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI SEUL ! Laissez-moi… SOOOOOOOORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !!!!!!  
  
Puis ce fut le blanc total.

--------

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et respira comme s'il venait de sortir d'une longue apnée.  
Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller l'homme qui partageait la même pièce que lui, il se leva et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre, contemplant l'immensité qui s'étalait devant lui.  
  
- Cauchemar ?  
- En quelque sorte. Plutôt un avertissement.  
- Hn ? Un rêve prémonitoire ?  
- Non… un choix qui s'offre à moi.  
- Bon ou mauvais ?  
- Qui sait ? Peut-être la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver en ce bas monde.  
- ……  
- Heero ?  
- Hn ?  
- Est-ce que nous sommes amis ?  
- Tout dépend du sens que tu donnes à ce terme.  
- La personne qui sera toujours là quand tu auras besoin d'elle.  
- Dans ce cas je pense que oui… maintenant retourne te coucher, on a une mission demain.  
- ……  
  
Le natté regarda une dernière fois l'espace – quelle idée de prendre un astéroïde comme base – avant de retourner se lover dans les bras de Morphée, laissant toutefois une phrase en suspend.  
  
- Cela veut-il dire que le non est dans le cas où l'ami est la personne en laquelle tu peux placer une confiance aveugle et qui ne te trahira jamais ?  
  
OWARI  
-du 26/10/03 au 26/12/03-  
  
_C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire au départ mais bon… ça a le mérite de ressembler à quelque chose de potable et de lisible. Si j'ai mis tant de temps à publier ce one-shot c'est qu'il est resté très longtemps en bêta._  
  
Calliope : J'y ai mis le temps mais j'ai vaincu ma paresse de finir de taper ce fic !  
Duo : Je tourne pas parano ?  
Calliope : Heu… c'est un point de vue. Et quels sont tes sentiments face à ça[2] ?  
Duo : Heu…  
G-boys – Duo : On se comporte vraiment comme des connards avec lui.  
Calliope : Vous trouvez ? mode Roseline Bachelot des Guignols Ah bon ?  
G-boys : --°  
Calliope : Et quoi que puisse en dire les autres (hein Ak !) ce n'est pas un Mary Sue !!!!  
Merlien : C'est vrai ça… y a juste de minables allusions à ce qu'on aurait fait hypothétiquement Duo et moi.  
Calliope regard de travers : C'est ironique ou alors ce sont des reproches ?  
Wufei : Quelle question à la con… dans tous les cas elle a tort donc…  
Calliope : Mouaif. Review ?

* * *

[1] Prononcer Merline. 

[2] J'ai trop regardé Freaky Friday ! Trop bien ce film.


End file.
